Genocide Gene
by Ferret mage
Summary: Gene goes insane and falls madly in love with the Outlaw Star! But he has to find a way to keep the paint fresh and new on his ship, so, he looks to others for "special" materials. For mature audiences only!


Authors Notes: I don't know what's wrong with me...Lately I've been writing more and more horror fics...I'm not depressed or anything, it's just that I've been doing really well with these kinda fics. But...if you like this fic then read my other Final Fantasy 9 Horror fic, Don't Mess With Moogles. But just to let you know, this fic was inspired by Edgar Allan Poe's story, The Telltale Heart. ____________________________________________________ Do you really think I'm crazy? Come on, do you really think a crazy person could cover the masterpieces in which I performed?  
  
Yes, other people would say that it's murder, a travesty against humanity. But I tell you......I did it for art, and love, the love a man feels for his ship. After all they deserved it, and didn't deserve it....you see, they didn't really deserve to become part of my Master Masterpiece.  
  
But...I really need the material that they, themselves could provide. But am I getting ahead of myself? Why, yes...yes I am.....  
  
Very well, I'll tell you the whole story.....you don't want to hear it? Well you might as well, after all we're not going anywhere in these straightjackets....  
  
I suppose....it started 3 months ago. I had really started to...appreciate...my grappler ship. Ahhhhh, Outlaw Star...my one true love. Melfina? Oh, Melfina...yes, well, ahhhhh....she was...not really my type.  
  
Yes, I loved that ship, like I love a woman. But...there was a small problem, her paint....a lovely shade of red, (Which, might I add, is my favorite color) would keep coming off in re-entry attempts and battles against the pirates.  
  
Of course that would require me to crush them to smitherens, (always a lovely sight). Especially the blood, why? It's red of course, quite, quite lovely....not as lovely as my ship, but still quite, quite lovely...  
  
Oh? I got off track? Hehehehe, exscuse me...It's just....I've developed a thing for blood, in fact, my masterpieces were all founded on blood. That's terrible? How come? All of mankind is founded upon blood and "violence" but to me...it just art.  
  
Anyway, how could I fix this most terrible problem of the paint!! My ship, my beautiful ship!! What's worse is that the others just don't seem to care!! It's my ship!! My ship!! How could they be so calm when my ship was damaged!!  
  
"Geez Gene," Jim said, "It's just few scratchs..." I just simply stared at this little bastard, h-how could he be so calm about this crime against art! It was like scratching off Mona Lisa's nose!! But they couldn't understand...no...how could they understand how an artist's mind works.  
  
It was....impossible, how could you not care about the most beautiful thing in the universe!! The entire thing, an amazing piece of machinerery that could be matched by no women.  
  
Jim and the others just walked off towards the shop, like it was nothing. So what if they all thought I was obssessed, so what if they thought I was overreacting? Like I'd care what they thought, they were just peons compared to me. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Hey? Hey!? Aren't you listening to me? Hmph, like you're going to be going anywhere anyway, so just stop shrinking into that corner and listen to my story.  
  
I rubbed the side of my artwork, the metal expression of my soul. She was beautiful...but...how was I going to keep her forever beautiful?  
  
I decided that it was far too late into the night to be worrying about this, I rubbed my beauty one more time and whispered a quiet, "Goodbye" Looking around and deciding it was safe I pressed my lips against the cold metal. Tasting the flavor of steel on my lips calmed me more than anything ever could and I decided that nothing would ever seperate me from my love. _______________________________________________  
  
I awoke to the smell of food cooking in the kitchen, I lifted my head groggily from the couch and looked over to the stove. Melfina was busily in the making of some type of.....dinner, I didn't really care.  
  
I sat down at the table and looked to the others, Aisha was as noisy as ever, screaming about her money. Jim was computing something on his computer and was deep in thought, Suzuka sipped tea and said nothing at all.  
  
I was slowly starting to hate them all....  
  
After all, these people cared nothing for my art, my love, they never even listen to my obsession. Melfina put the pot of bubbling stew on the table and exclaimed that dinner was served....like I care...  
  
I watched as the others filled their greedy mouths with the bubbiling mess, they were pigs...all of them...Don't you agree?  
  
"Aren't you going to eat Gene?" I turned towards Melfina and gave her a blank stare.  
  
You know how I feel don't you? Don't you!?!  
  
"I'm not hungry..." I replied coldly, the others turned towards me with concerned glances. Yes, I was starting to hate them....more and more and more.  
  
I went up to my room with only one thought in my head, How, how, how, do I get prevent the paint from being scratched off!!  
  
_________________________________  
  
It was the next day, orrrr, the day after the next day. Who really cares. Oh, wait, you care! Cus', Hmph, Cus', your locked up in here with me. And there's no getting away. Hehehehehe  
  
Anyway, I was had just gotten done repainting the Outlaw Star and might I say, it was magnifiecent. Who else could make such a masterpiece seem....Heh...even more masterful...  
  
I rubbed my hand on her side and mouthed a silent, "I love you..." and it was true.  
  
Unfourtanely...I had forgotten that the paint was still wet, oh well, I'd be glad to repaint her steel skin...hehehe.  
  
"Uh-Oh..." I heard Jim's voice, Jim was carrying a small box of tools and standing on the small walkway leading to the ground level. I glared at the little boy and his stupid little expression of concern, "Looks like you got paint off it, you'd better get it fixed."  
  
No shit Sherlock....Like I didn't already know that! But just then...that...that...bastard!! As he was turning around he....he...dropped one of the tools from the box and it, it, it......scratched...my love!!  
  
My eyes widened with disbelif as the small tool fell downwards, occasionly hitting my love and denting her. "Oh Shit..." Jim cussed as he looked downwards at the tool.  
  
O-O-Ohhh S-Shit....Was that all he could say for harming the love of my life?? I felt my hands lift up from my sides, I stared at his small thin neck and the sound of Death pounded in my ears.  
  
"Hey Gene, I-ack-Ack-ACK!!" I cut Jim off in mid-sentence as I slowly squeezed his neck. Ah, the joy, the glee, the look of bewilderment in Jim's eyes. "G-Gene...your..chok....." Jim just couldn't seem to complete his sentence.  
  
Of course I wouldn't let him finish, hehehehe, he would feel the wrath of my true love. Jim's eyes widened even more as his hands tried to pry mine away from his throat. You should have seen the look of astonishment at my beytrayl, it was priceless...  
  
Jim's hands slowly lowered, lowered, finally...he went totally limp. My god it was so beautiful...Hmmmm, you think it was sick? Betraying a boy that had trusted me for years? Who cares what you think!  
  
I looked around quickly and decided that no one was around...good, there wasn't. But what to do with the body?? I looked to the scratches on my love and thought about how I would repaint her.... Then...an idea came to me..... ______________________________  
  
What was that? You want to know what I did to the others? You'll find out soon enough....  
  
Later that night I had finished repainting the ship, Yes, now it was a lovely new shade of red. But....something was still wrong...only part of the ship was this new shade of red. I had to make my love complete....I smiled to myself at the thought of completing my ship. But I needed the others..... _____________________________________  
  
"Hey Gene, have you seen Jim?" Melfina asked me with a look of concern, inwardly I smiled with glee, "Gee, Melfina, I haven't seen him all day." Melfina nodded and continued her search for Jim, but she'd never find him.  
  
I disposed of the body quite well actually, hehehehehehehe...  
  
But I still needed more of the "special" material. I could take care of Mefina easily, but there was still the case with Suzuka and Aisha. Speaking of which......  
  
Aisha bounded up to me and said, "Come on Gene, I thought Jim was with you!" I shrunk back a little, while I had disposed of Jim and washed my hands free of any evidence, I was sure she could smell Jim's scent.  
  
"Come on Gene, you...." Aisha stopped talking and sniffed around my hands, I put my hands quickly in my pockets and shrunk back even further. "I think I smell Jim..." Aisha definetly had his scent now....  
  
"Hey Aisha, I, uh....gotta go somewhere." I quickly stood up and ran out the door, she would be the first to go...  
  
But how? Ctral-Ctral's were known for having the toughest body's in the universe, and this one was going to be tough... __________________________  
  
Days later I discovered the way to not only make Aisha part of my Masterpiece, but Suzuka as well. Two caster shells....Carnivore...and Bladecutter were their names, and I considered them to be loyal servants of my love.  
  
It was on the day I had bought them that I made the second addition to my masterpiece, Aisha was busy buying some type of food. Didn't matter, Anyway I walked up to the cat woman and said, "Hey Aisha...you...uh...wanna go somewhere with me?"  
  
I smiled at her suprised reaction, and smiled even more as she gladly exclaimed, "Yes!!"  
  
And was disgusted as she put her arms around mine. The only woman I loved was the Outlaw Star....  
  
I wondered why Aisha was showing such affection for me anyway?? I lead her to the field next to landing pad, unbeknowst to her I had my Caster ready and loaded with Carnivore.  
  
"Ohhhh, I get it Gene, you just wanted to lead me here..." Aisha cooed annoyingly, "Okay, I'll go with it..."  
  
HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA, CAN YOU BELIVE IT!?!?! She thought I wanted to do her!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
I smiled at her maliciously, quickly I pulled out my Caster and pointed it straight at her heart. "G-Gene" her voice quavered as I gloated over her, "You see, Aisha, I don't plan to do you, no-no. You see, I wish to make you into...art..."  
  
Aisha was pissed now and I could see the changes happening in her as she started to transform. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, you see, this shell could kill you in a instant..."  
  
Aisha's changes subdued and a look of utter disbelif covered her face, the same look that was on Jim's face....I loved it...  
  
Aisha started to cry and whine with reckless abandonment, she said to not kill her, to not rape her, to not let her die in this way.  
  
After awhile her whinings had grown to annoy me and I feared that her cries would soon be heard. I pulled up Carnivore and pointed it right at her heart, her screams grew more in frequency and volume. I smiled as Carnivore ripped through her brown flesh and ripped her insides to ribbions.  
  
I smiled as I held her body in my arms, the blood dripped in torrents from her wound and I smiled as it stainted the ground. Ahhhhh, what a lovely sight it was....and wait till you hear what I did with her body. Hehehehe.... ____________________________________  
  
It was days later, I finished the final touchs on my love. Now half of her was newly painted.  
  
This...............was dissapointing. After all, what kind of artist leaves a masterpiece half done??  
  
You look so stupid right now you know? Sitting there in your straightjacket, trying to get loose...your going to stay here, and your going to listen to my story!!  
  
Now Suzuka and Melfina had started to notice something wrong, Jim and Aisha were missing. But they would never find out what I did with the bodies, and they'd never guess where I got the materials for my masterpiece.  
  
But I still needed more materials...I needed more and more...  
  
I knew who'd be next to supplie the materials I needed, I looked towards Suzuka and smiled. She didn't seem to return my feelings of joy though.......oh well....  
  
I loaded Bladecutter into my Caster and smiled with glee, it was time to complete another part of my masterpiece... _________________________  
  
I watched Suzuka with the intensity of hawk and inwardly laughed, she'd never see it coming. Hehehehehe I got out of the car and followed her down the alley, does she know about my art??  
  
I followed as she walked into an abandoned lot, I was almost sure she knew I was tailing her. As she approached the middle of the lot she halted her progress. "I know you killed Aisha and Jim, Gene...."  
  
My grin grew in size as I pulled up my Caster, Suzuka turned around and glared at me. "So....you want to kill me as well....But tell me Gene, why?" She didn't need to know, no one should know what I do for my love.  
  
She pulled up her wooden sword and rushed me, but it would be of no use. I was invincible!!!!  
  
Before she could even strike me down I fired Bladecutter, she made the move to deflect it, but it's power suprised even her.  
  
Bladecutter ripped through her sword like clay and struck her in the arm. At first it seemed like a flesh wound, but.....like Carnivore, it quickly traveled throughout her body turning her insides to jelly. Ahhhhhh, the screaming as her intestines liquified, the sound of it was simply beautiful.  
  
After Bladecutter had finished it's job I walked over to her corpse, I tried to pick her up, but this was.......a little tough....  
  
Bladecutter had apparently turned her bones into liquid as well, this was not a problem. After all, all I needed was her special.....materials...... ________________________________  
  
OH. MY. GOD. My love was so beautiful now, her brand new paint job was beautiful, and she seemed to sing her praise of approval.  
  
But still.....the nose....her nose was still a little odd. I definelty needed more paint, there was only one place I could get the special materials. Melfina...... ___________________________________-  
  
Melfina cried on my shoulder as I told her that Aisha and Suzuka had decided to go back home. "But...but...why is everyone leaving us??" Melfina was beginning to get on my nerves....  
  
I held Melfina's chin in my hand and looked her into the eyes, it's time to show off my acting skills..... I kissed Melfina and was totally disgusted, the only women I wished to kiss was my love.  
  
I started to pull of Melfina's clothes, only so I could find the right spot, if you know what I mean...  
  
Melfina started to try and kiss my neck, my disgust level was continusouly rising. I reached behind my back., slowly.....  
  
Just as she was preparing to take of my shirt, I quickly jabbed her in the stomach with my knife. Oh the look of pain that spread across her face, tears quickly formed in her eyes and streamed down her face.  
  
"G-Gene...why???" Melfina cried, I smiled mailicioulsy and continued to kiss her, "I did it...for love...the love of my ship..."  
  
Melfina's tears now completly covered her face, "B-But G-Gene...I-I l-love you...." I stopped ginning now and pulled the knife out her stomach.  
  
"I only love my ship!!" I screamed as I slit her throat open, now I had plently of materials to complete my masterpiece. ________________________________  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I'VE DONE IT!!! My love had finally been completed!! She looked simply magnificent...Her new crimsion paint seemed like the most beautiful thing I've seen.  
  
Oh, and the bodies you ask me?? Wait till you hear what I did with them, I've never been one for sewing. But might I say my other masterpiece wasn't half bad, hear let me tell you what I did.  
  
I took all four of their bodies and heaped them into one pile, and I sat an pondered. Which parts of them would be the most suited to represent my love??  
  
So after much deliberating and deciding, I went to work, cutting and sewing, I tried my hardest to not mess up. It would be most unfortunate if did, but finally I was done. You see....I sewed their bodies together to make the perfect women.  
  
Jim, Aisha, Suzuka, Melfina. This new body I created was the embodiment of my love, my masterpiece in a physical form. This body of varying skin tones seemed to say, "I love you Gene, you made me who I am, you made me beautiful..."  
  
So I stood there on the walkway leading into my ship, I held my love in my arms and laughed. "Outlaw Star, I love you!!" She was the love of my life, and I'd never leave her side!!!  
  
Suddenly there were flashing lights and screaming sirens all around me. Men in dark blue uniforms swarmed all around me and my love, sure I tried to defend myself....I managed to stab a few, but....there were just too many of them!!  
  
And.....well....I guess the rest is history....  
  
The newspapers called me, "Genocide Gene..." Genocide?? I've never killed anyone in my entire life!! Oh sure, I made the others into two of my masterpieces, but that was art!!  
  
So then I....huh?? Well, hehe, looks like they're opening the door...  
  
They'll come in here and give us our drugs, try to keeps us subdued you know. But it'll never work on me.... ____________________________  
  
"I've heard all I want to hear." Police Interragator Freeman stood up and turned so the others could untie his straighjacket. "W-What...what's going on here!! Gene screamed in shock.  
  
"Gene, we had to find out how you killed your friends." Freeman said, "We knew you'd never tell us directly, so I went undercover..."  
  
Gene laughed at the fact that he, himself, had been fooled. Freeman and the others walked out of the containment room and went to the breifing room.  
  
"So, what you found out?" The Cheif asked Freeman, "He's completely insane, apparently he used the blood of his victims to paint his ship...."  
  
"Then, he sewed their bodies together to make a woman..." Freeman started to write his notes down in his notebook, "You should've seen him when we destroyed his ship, he wasn't there, but it was like he knew it that it was being destroyed..."  
  
"Well....I guess we have no other choice than to give him the death sentence..." _____________________________________________-  
  
So.....they think they can kill me, eh?" I grinned wildly as they walked me to the injection chamber, hehehehehehe....kill....nothing can kill me.....  
  
Heh, even if I did die it would be of now use, I'd simply continue my artwork in another world. Hehehehehe, Thats right....I'd continue making more and more beautiful art, along side the love of my life.  
  
Now they're strapping me to the table, and.....hmmmmm? I hear a loud crash down the hall, the cries of "Oh my God!!" and "Please, don't!!" I grinned even more, looks like my love has come to save me after all.  
  
The collection of body parts I had sewed together busted through the door with a loud SMASH!! I turn my head to side and saw her tossing men left and right.  
  
"What the fuc-" Mr. Freeman was cut off as my love snapped his neck in two, "Hello...my love..." I looked up to my beautiful creation. She looked at me with a blank stare, Aisha's and Melfina' eyes showed almost no emotion.  
  
"W-Whats wrong....my love...." I was beginning to get a little nervous, my love should be busting me out these straps and escort me out of these hellhole.  
  
"P-Please, get me out o----Ack...ACK!!!" What was this!! She, She, She's choking me!! I looked upon her body with amazment, the stitches, the patchs of tan and white skin all seemed unable to control a great feeling from within.  
  
My love was actually killing me!! "W-why..." I asked with fear, "G- Gene.....I....I.....love you....." the voices of Jim, Aisha, Suzuka, and Melfina all were blended into one voice. Then....I realized it.....  
  
It was out of love, my love wanted me go with her to the other world. I smiled now and let her crush my airway inwards, I smiled as she ripped out my voice box and fling it to the ground. I smiled when her body grew limp and fell to the floor.  
  
So......I'm dead.....But........  
  
I'm continuing my artwork, you see, my love still exist in the other world. But, I need a lot of blood to repaint the spirt of my ship. Were do I get my materials?? From readers like you of course, hehehehehehehehehe.  
  
That's right....in fact...I'm right behind you....can you feel my presence?? Can you feel my gun pointed at the back of your head?? Can you hear the gun click as I....................  
  
Well.........I guess you can't do much of anything now, hehehehehehehehe.  
  
So.............are you ready to become part of my art?? _________________________________ Authors Notes: So.........what do you think?? Please review my story, this is longest one I've ever written and I'm very proud of it. Not that I don't mind being flamed, but if your going to flame me then tell me what's wrong with the fic, not that you think it's sick. Also, during this fic I got a couple of writer's blocks, so exscuse me if some it seems.....weird. Also, when the stiched up woman kills Gene, he says it's out of love, but if you think it's something else than review and let me know!! 


End file.
